Turn to You REVISED
by Tara-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: RW & HM- Song fic. I fixed it up Sooooo enjoy!


Disclaimer: The song " I Turn to belongs to Christina Aguilera. _Sniff_ Ron and Hermione belong to JK Rowlings. So there I said it! At least I still have Draco and Harry! whispered voices from background What do you mean there JK Rowlings characters as well? sigh Oh Man! She gets everything! Oh well… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Turn To You…**

I was watching the raining hit against the Gryffindor common room window. ' No one knows how I feel about… not even the guy I like…. oh god…Ron…. I love you so much…. ' I could feel a tear fall slowly down my cheek; I brushed off the tear quickly.

_**When I'm lost, in the rain**_

_**In your eyes I know I'll find the light**_

_**To light my way**_

_**When I'm scared, losing ground**_

_**When my world is going crazy**_

_**You can turn it all around, yes.**_

" 'Lo Herm!" I looked up into his smiling face and couldn't help but smiling back half-heartedly.

" Hello Ron," I gazed up at him sadly. I could feel him watching me when I had turned my back on him to look out the window.

" What's wrong?" His voice was deep and soft.

_**And when I'm down you're there**_

_**Pushing me to the top**_

_**You're always there giving me all you've got**_

_**For a shield, from the storm**_

_**For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm**_

_**I turn to you**_

_**For the strength, to be strong**_

_**For the will to carry on**_

_**For everything you do, for everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you, yes**_

' Ron I love you and want to you be my boyfriend. What would you say to that?' My thoughts go interrupted by the warmth that spreads through my body. He holds me close and we both look out the rain-streaked window.

_**When I lose, the will to win**_

_**I just reach for you and I can reach**_

_**The sky again, I can do, anything**_

_**'Cause your love is so amazing**_

_**'Cause your love inspires me**_

_**And when I need a friend**_

_**You're always on my side **_

_**Giving me faith taking me through the night, yeah**_

" 'Mione? You know you can tell me anything right? I'll ways to there for you and Harry too." He talks softly into my hair.

I nod, not talking, loving the silence, the rain tapping at the window, everything is wet and sparkling out side while Ron and I are warm and dry.

_**For a shield (for a shield), from the storm (from the storm)**_

_**For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm**_

_**(For a love to keep me safe and warm)**_

_**I turn to you (I turn to you)**_

_**For the strength (for the strength), to be strong**_

_**For the will to carry on, uh**_

_**For everything you do**_

_**I turn to you, yeah, ohhh**_

His arms wrap around my waist, holding me gently to him, I can feel his breath cuirass my face and hair. " Hermoine?"

" Yes Ron?" I mumbled into his fuzzy brown sweater, smelling his sent; vanilla and coconut, I begin to feel sleep pulling me.

_**For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain**_

_**For truth that will never change**_

_**For someone to lean on**_

_**For a heart I can rely on through anything**_

_**For the one who, I can run to, ohh I...**_

_**Turn to you...ohhh yeah**_

" I have something to tell you." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. " I-I love you Hermione, more then a friend. W-will you be my girlfriend and go to the dance with me?"

My once drooping eyes snap open and I freeze. ' Did I hear right he wants me to be his girlfriend? And- dancing?' I must have took to long in answering because he beings to babble nervously. " Ron." He still is babbling under his breath. " Ron!" He turns to me red faced, a mixture of emotions play across his face; embarrassment, sadness, hope and lastly love. Tears of happiness trickle down my face, followed by a smile. " I thought you- Ron I-I love you too-" My words were swallowed as his mouth touched mine.

_**For a shield , from the storm**_

_**For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm**_

_**(To keep me safe and warm, yeah)**_

_**I turn to you (I turn to you)**_

_**For the strength (for the strength), to be strong**_

_**For the will to carry on, oh ohh**_

_**For everything you do (everything you do)**_

_**For everything that's true**_

_**For everything you do, ohh**_

_**For everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you**_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading my first song fic!

I can't wait until the third Harry Potter movie comes out! I'm sooo EXCITED!

Well anyways please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Thanks to:

Skyphoenix: Thank you for your review! I went on to that muggle site! Thanks :)

SpikeAngel-lover: I'm glad you loved my story, i hope I didn't make you cry to much lol:) you goof! Mwhahahhahah

Sweetytweety: Thank you for your review!

evildemon: I love your name! mmm... yah.

quidditchcutie07: Thankyou I love this song to, not the singer but I enjoythe lyrics.


End file.
